Connecting Our Hands Also Links Our Hearts!!
is the first ending song of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Lyrics TV Size Version Romaji= 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Puri!Kyua! (×2) Te to te tsunaide tsutawaru enajī Unadzuku egao chikara mochi! 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Puri!Kyua! (×2) Sekaijū wo ne sagashite mo mitsukaranai kagi Miken ni shiwa, ude wo kumu!? So~re ja muri! Muri! Ryōte hiraite shinsoko waratte "Rani・rani・chu! chu! open" himitsu no jumon♪ Te to te tsunaide hāto mo rinku shite Min'na de fukanō wo kanō ni shiyou! Otomegokoro☆mankai Purikyua♪taipu 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Puri!Kyua! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, yes! |-|Kanji= 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 プリッ!キュア!(×2) 手と手つないで 伝わるエナジー うなづく笑顔 チカラ持ち! 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 プリッ!キュア!(×2) 世界中をね 探しても みつからない鍵 眉間にシワ、腕を組む!? そ〜れじゃ ムリ!ムリ! 両手ひらいて 心底笑って 「ラニ・ラニ・chu!ツchu! open」秘密の呪文♪ 手と手つないで ハートもリンクして みんなで不可能を 可能にしよう! オトメゴコロ☆満開 プリキュア♪タイプ 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 プリッ!キュア! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, yes! |-|English= 1, 2, love☆love, 3, 4, 5, Pretty! Cure! (x2) Let's connect our hands together and transmit our energy We have the power of a nodding smile! 1, 2, love☆love, 3, 4, 5, Pretty! Cure! (x2) Even if you search the world for a key that can't be found Your eyebrows wrinkled, and arms folded!? Well~that's useless! Useless! Open up your hands and laugh from the bottom of your heart "Rani rani chu! Chu! open" is the secret magic words♪ Let's connect our hands together and link our hearts, too Let's all make the impossible become possible! A girl's heart in full bloom is the Pretty Cure♪type 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Pretty! Cure! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, yes! Full Version Romaji= 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Puri!Kyua! (×2) Te to te tsunaide tsutawaru enajī Unadzuku egao chikara mochi! 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Puri!Kyua! (×2) Sekaijū wo ne sagashite mo mitsukaranai kagi Miken ni shiwa, ude wo kumu!? So~re ja muri! Muri! Ryōte hiraite shinsoko waratte "Rani・rani・chu! chu! open" himitsu no jumon♪ Te to te tsunaide hāto mo rinku shite Min'na de fukanō wo kanō ni shiyou! Otomegokoro☆mankai Purikyua♪taipu 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Puri!Kyua! (×2) Omoshiroi no wa tatsu basho de keshiki wa kawaru Demo omoi wa onaji kamo!? Na~zo ja nai! Nai! Aisuru hito to heiwa ni kurashitai "Rani・rani・chu! chu! open" hanasaku jumon♪ Te to te tsunaide ōkina ringu da ne Min'na no negai wo kanaeyou! 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Puri!Kyua! (×4) Otomegokoro☆zenkai Purikyua♪taipu Kokoro ni aru shiawase no kagi "Rani・rani・chu! chu! open" "Rani・rani・chu! chū! open" himitsu no jumon♪ (yes!) Te to te tsunaide hāto mo rinku shite Min'na de fukanō wo kanō ni shiyou! (go!) Te to te tsunaide ōkina ringu da ne Min'na no negai wo kanaeyou! Otomegokoro☆zenkai Purikyua♪taipu 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Puri!Kyua! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, yes! |-|Kanji= 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 プリッ!キュア!(×2) 手と手つないで 伝わるエナジー うなづく笑顔 チカラ持ち! 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 プリッ!キュア!(×2) 世界中をね 探しても みつからない鍵 眉間にシワ、腕を組む!? そ〜れじゃ ムリ!ムリ! 両手ひらいて 心底笑って 「ラニ・ラニ・chu!ツchu! open」秘密の呪文♪ 手と手つないで ハートもリンクして みんなで不可能を 可能にしよう! オトメゴコロ☆満開 プリキュア♪タイプ 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 プリッ!キュア!(×2) 面白いのは 立つ場所で 景色は変わる でも想いは 同じかも!? な〜ぞじゃ ナイ!ナイ! 愛する人と 平和に暮らしたい 「ラニ・ラニ・chu!ッchu! open」花咲く呪文♪ 手と手つないで 大きなリングだね みんなの願いを 叶えよう! 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 プリッ!キュア!(×4) オトメゴコロ☆全開 プリキュア♪タイプ こころに在る 幸せの鍵 「ラニ・ラニ・chu!ッchu! open」 「ラニ・ラニ・chu!ッchu! open」秘密の呪文♪ (yes!) 手と手つないで ハートもリンクして みんなで不可能を 可能にしよう! (go!) 手と手つないで 大きなリングだね みんなの願いを 叶えよう! オトメゴコロ☆全開 プリキュア♪タイプ 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 プリッ!キュア! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, yes! |-|English= 1, 2, love☆love, 3, 4, 5, Pretty! Cure! (x2) Let's connect our hands together and transmit our energy We have the power of a nodding smile! 1, 2, love☆love, 3, 4, 5, Pretty! Cure! (x2) Even if you search the world for a key that can't be found Your eyebrows wrinkled, and arms folded!? Well~that's useless! Useless! Open up your hands and laugh from the bottom of your heart "Rani・rani・chu! chu! open" is the secret magic words♪ Let's connect our hands together and link our hearts, too Let's all make the impossible become possible! A girl's heart in full bloom is the Pretty Cure♪type 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Pretty! Cure! (x2) In the interesting place you stand, the scenery changes But don't you want the same thing?! It's not a mystery! Nope! I want to live a life of loving people and peace! "Rani・rani・chu! chu! open" is the blooming magic words♪ Let's connect our hands together and make a big ring, okay Let's make everyone's wishes come true! 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Pretty! Cure! (x4) A girl's heart in full throttle is the Pretty Cure♪type The key to happiness is right inside your heart "Rani・rani・chu! chu! open" "Rani・rani・chu! chu! open" is the secret magic words♪ (yes!) Let's connect our hands together and link our hearts, too Let's all make the impossible become possible! (go!) Let's connect our hands together and make a big ring, okay Let's make everyone's wishes come true! A girl's heart in full throttle is the Pretty Cure♪type 1, 2, love☆love 3, 4, 5 Pretty! Cure! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, yes! Characters In order of appearance *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Coco *Natts *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Syrup *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Audio Video Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!